fanon_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-blood
Half-blood is the term commonly given to wizards and witches who have both a Muggle/Muggle-born and magical parent. By the 1990s, half-bloods were the most common type of magical person, as the wizarding population would have become extinct had they not inter-married with Muggles and Muggle-borns. Due to the dominance of the magic gene, children born to at least one magical parent will almost always be magical themselves, meaning that a non-magical child born to a Muggle and a wizard is a Squib, not a Muggle. Attitude towards half-bloods Those who believe in the importance of blood purity consider half-bloods to be inferior because of their Muggle heritage, though superior to Muggle-borns. Often the term "half-blood" is used in a derogatory manner, similar to the epithet "Mudblood"; Bellatrix Lestrange and the portrait of Walburga Black did so on multiple occasions. Some half-bloods expressed prejudice towards those with Muggle heritage, despite having some themselves, and clung to what wizarding heritage they had. Notably, Lord Voldemort hated Muggles and Muggle-borns, despite having a Muggle father, and denied his half-Muggle heritage, leaving hints that he was a pure-blood instead. Severus Snape may be another example; his self-entitled nickname was "Half-Blood Prince" because his mother, Eileen Prince, was a pure-blood witch and his father, Tobias Snape, was a Muggle. However, Remus Lupin reported that he never used the nickname openly. This, as well as Snape's membership in the Death Eaters, suggests he may have been ashamed of his Muggle heritage, at least in his early life. In fact, these people, along with some other Death Eaters, pretend to be pure-bloods, hiding their Muggle heritage from anyone else. Ironically, regarding the Prophecy concerning his defeat, Voldemort chose to go after a half-blood Harry Potter instead of the pure-blood Neville Longbottom. When the Ministry of Magic fell under Voldemort's control in 1997, Muggle-borns were openly persecuted and pure-bloods were favoured above all else. Half-bloods were still accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but were not treated as well as the pure-blood students. Known half-bloods Pure- or half-blood parent and Muggle parent *Seamus Finnigan — pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father *Mafalda — pure-blood Squib or wizard father, Muggle mother *Minerva McGonagall — pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father *Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort — pure-blood mother, Muggle father *Severus Snape — pure-blood mother, Muggle father *Dean Thomas — pure- or half-blood father, Muggle mother *Bowman Wright — pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father Pure- or half-blood parent and Muggle-born parent *Alfred Cattermole — pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Ellie Cattermole — pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Maisie Cattermole — pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Cresswell brothers — pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle-born father *Aberforth Dumbledore — pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Albus Dumbledore — pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Ariana Dumbledore — pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Garrick Ollivander — pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Harry Potter — pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Nymphadora Tonks — pure-blood mother, Muggle-born father *Hugo Weasley — pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Rose Weasley — pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother Half-blood parent and half-blood parent *Teddy Lupin — half-blood father, half-blood mother Two magical parents, known Muggle ancestry *Albus Severus Potter — half-blood father, pure-blood mother *James Sirius Potter — half-blood father, pure-blood mother *Lily Luna Potter — half-blood father, pure-blood mother Unknown combination of parental status *Hannah Abbott — at least one known Muggle ancestor *Susan Bones — at least one known Muggle grandparent *Millicent Bulstrode — at least one known Muggle ancestor *Mundungus Fletcher — at least one known Muggle ancestor *Remus Lupin — at least one known Muggle ancestor *Master Ollivander — half-blood father, maternal ancestry unknown *Miss Ollivander — half-blood father, maternal ancestry unknown *Quirinus Quirrell — at least one known Muggle ancestor